This invention relates to a cooling or freezing apparatus comprising a housing containing means of transport for moving, in a vertical direction, carriers for the goods to be cooled or frozen in the apparatus, the carriers arranged one above the other.
Cooling or freezing apparatus of the kind stated above is previously known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,542. The specification of said U.S. patent discloses an apparatus, the transport means of which comprise two vertical endless conveyors extending along the full height of the housing and carrying angularly formed shelves which extend along the full width of the housing in such a way that carriers for the goods to be cooled or frozen may be arranged between the two endless conveyors on the oppositely arranged shelves. The carriers are pushed into the housing so as to be positioned upon two mutually oppositely arranged shelves at the bottom of the housing and are then moved upwardly to the upper end of the housing where the carriers are withdrawn from the housing. Through the housing, cold air is circulated.